Sigil
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: Setiap orang bertindak demi melindungi sesuatu yang penting baginya. Tidak terkecuali Kaizo, seorang Kapten muda berbakat kebanggaan Kerajaan. Namun, ketika 'simbol' yang dijaganya baik-baik, justru menjadi ancaman bagi 'hal yang berharga' itu, barangkali sudah waktunya bagi dia untuk membuat pilihan: bertahan atau melawan. [RedCarrotSiblings!AU. Kingdom!AU]


**Prolog**

.

.

.

* * *

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

**_Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta(c)_**

**_Fanfiction "Sigil" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini._**

**_AU. Red Carrot Siblings. Twins!KaizoKassim. Maybe OOC. Fantasy-Action-Drama._**

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

* * *

.

.

.

Pemuda berpakaian militer warna biru itu berjalan dengan langkah cepat. Tetap berhati-hati, walaupun hatinya saat ini gelisah. Sepasang mata beriris merah terang beredar tak kentara ke setiap penjuru lorong sempit yang tengah ditapakinya. Mencari-cari sosok yang bisa jadi mengincar nyawanya.

Namun, tak ada apa-apa.

Bahkan angin pun seolah enggan membelai rambut pendek nilanya yang sengaja ditata berantakan. Sang pemuda benar-benar gusar, nyaris tanpa alasan. Seharusnya semua berjalan di bawah kendali. Dan memang seperti itulah kenyataannya.

Dia sungguh tak mengerti, mengapa hatinya berkata lain.

Semilir berembus mendadak, tak alami. Membuat dada berdesir, sementara sang pemilik iris merah terang sigap melolos pedang dari pinggangnya. Nyaris tanpa jeda, ia bergerak cepat ke ujung lorong yang hanya beberapa langkah lagi.

Tepat setelah berbelok, ia berhenti. Dihunuskannya pedang tanpa melihat, yang tepat mengancam leher seseorang yang baru saja datang. Orang itu pun sudah bersiaga, tetapi gerakannya kalah tangkas. Dia mati langkah dalam sekejap.

"Kau—?!"

Ucapan terputus itu keluar dari mulut sang pemuda beriris merah terang. Dibandingkan orang yang sekarang berada di hadapannya, justru dialah yang tampak lebih kaget.

"Kassim?!"

Satu nama terucap kemudian, masih dari mulut sang pemuda berbaju biru. Ialah nama pemuda berbandana merah di hadapannya, yang kini memasang senyum miring. Menyebalkan seperti biasa.

"Yo!" pemuda Kassim itu berkata. "Apa kabar, Kaizo?"

Kaizo mendecih samar. Ia mengernyit, masih merasa tak suka dengan sosok berpembawaan ceria yang bagai pinang dibelah dua dengan dirinya itu.

"Sampai kapan kau mau terus menghunuskan pedang padaku?"

Kassim terkekeh. Kedua tangannya terangkat sampai ke sisi kepala dengan gestur menyerah. Namun, Kaizo bergeming.

"Kau ini ... lebih berbahaya daripada kelihatannya," ia menyahut dingin. Sedingin matanya yang terus menatap tajam kepada lawan bicara.

"Jangan bicara begitu pada saudara kembarmu sendiri, dong."

Kassim mencoba mundur, tetapi langsung berhenti karena Kaizo terus menempel dengan ujung pedangnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" Kaizo bertanya lugas, enggan berbasa-basi lebih lama. "Jangan bilang kelompok pemberontak yang ingin menyerang rombongan Raja itu dipimpin olehmu."

Kassim terdiam dua-tiga detik. Senyum terhapus dari wajahnya. Dua pasang iris merah terang terus bertatapan dalam diam, hingga akhirnya Kassim mendesah pelan.

"Kalau iya," katanya kemudian, "kau mau apa?"

Tatapan Kaizo menajam. Pedangnya masih mengancam leher Kassim. Namun, kakak kembarnya yang sudah lama hidup terpisah itu, tidak menunjukkan rasa gelisah sedikit pun.

"Aku masih menunggumu berubah pikiran, Kaizo." Kali ini Kassim menurunkan kedua tangannya. Akan tetapi, dia tidak bergerak lebih jauh. "Menunggumu untuk berhenti melindungi raja lalim yang sudah membuat rakyat menderita!"

Kaizo tidak menyahut. Diam-diam ia menyadari perubahan aura Kassim yang seperti sudah siap jika harus bertempur. Namun, dalam detik-detik singkat setelahnya, tatapan Kassim tiba-tiba melunak.

"Fang ... pasti akan sedih kalau tahu kedua kakaknya berperang di pihak yang berlawanan seperti ini."

Ucapan Kassim kali ini menyentak Kaizo. Dadanya seketika berdesir tajam.

_"Kau!" _Nada suara Kaizo mendadak penuh tekanan. "Jangan berani-berani melibatkan anak itu dalam semua ini!"

Kassim berdecak pendek. "Overprotektif seperti biasa. Kau bahkan tidak memberitahukan tentang aku pada Fang. Jahatnyaa ..."

Masih di bawah ancaman bilah pedang Kaizo, Kassim menggelengkan kepala dengan gestur kelewat santai. Namun, ketika akhirnya menatap Kaizo kembali, sepasang iris merah terang itu pun menampakkan sorot tajam. Teguh. Benar-benar sangat mirip dengan Kaizo.

"Terserah, kalau kau mau terus menjadi cecunguk raja brengsek itu," ujar Kassim dengan nada paling tegas yang pernah didengar Kaizo. "Tapi Fang ... harus tahu kebenarannya, dan memilih. Bukan menjalani hidup yang dipilihkan olehmu!"

Di akhir kalimat itu, Kassim mencabut pedangnya sendiri dengan gerakan luar biasa cepat. Hanya dalam satu helaan napas, ia sudah berhasil memukul mundur Kaizo hingga beberapa langkah. Kemudian, keduanya mengambil jarak, masing-masing siaga dengan pedang di tangan.

"Kalau kau masih bersikeras berada di pihak Raja," berkata Kassim, "maka ... baik negeri ini maupun Fang ... Aku akan merebut semuanya darimu!"

Kaizo masih menatap tajam ke depan. Sesuatu berkilat di matanya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!"

.

.

.

**_Bersambung ..._**

.

.

.

* * *

*** Author's Note ***

.

Hai, haiii~! :-D

Ini ceritanya aku lagi pengin bikin sesuatu buat ultah Kaizo tempo hari. Tapi akhirnya malah kepikiran _draft_ cerita lama yang telah berdebu ini. #yha

_Another_ Twins!KaizoKassim _for you~! _Setting-nya ini kerajaan fantasy, walau belum terlalu kelihatan di sini karena masih Prolog. Hmmm ... Fic yang karakter utamanya bukan elemental BoBoiBoy kayaknya kurang laku di sini, yah. Apalagi yang ceritanya serius begini. Akan saya pantau dulu, apakah fic ini cukup 'layak' atau nggak buat lanjut. Dan itu tergantung tanggapan pembaca. _So~feel free to review~_ uwu #plak

Akhir kata, _happy happy birthday _buat Abang sejuta umat fandom BoBoiBoy~ #HappyKaizoDay

Walau di data terbarunya ultah Bang Ijo direvisi (?) menjadi 'tak diketahui' setelah selama ini udah bagus-bagus resmi tanggal 4 Nopember. Tapi~! 'Ku 'kan tetap merayakannya seperti biasa. _*fight me*_

/udah, nak

_See you around (again) soon~_ uwu

.

**Regards,**

**kurohimeNoir**

**09.11.2019**


End file.
